With today's technology, a consumer may receive video and/or audio content from a variety of sources. For example, the majority of homes receive nationally televised content from a cable and/or satellite service provider. In some circumstances, a consumer may desire to listen to a local broadcast of an event that it is being nationally televised. For example, a sports fan may desire to listen to a local radio broadcast of a sporting event while viewing the nationally televised broadcast of the sporting event. One option is to physically mute the nationally televised broadcast of the sporting event and turn on a radio to receive a local radio broadcast of the sporting event. However, this option is not desirable because the audio of the local radio broadcast and the video of the nationally televised event are generally not synchronized for one or more reasons. For example, a broadcaster may intentionally delay the video feed of a nationally televised broadcast for censoring purposes. In addition, this option would require the use of two separate devices. Accordingly, certain of the disclosed embodiments provide a system and method for synchronizing broadcast video with a secondary audio source that overcomes one or more of the above identified problems.